Harry Potter commits suicide
by halohampster
Summary: Like the title says Harry Potter commits suicide. With a twist ending!Oneshot


**Harry Potter Commits Suicide**

This is a Harry Potter Fan Fic that found its way into my brain and onto paper... It is told by Harry's POV

**Disclaimer-**Harry Potter is not owned by me. it is owned by J.K. Rowling and the People at Warner Brothers company. Without them, this Fan Fic could not be...

After That night in the Department of Mysteries, I couldn't sleep... I stayed up the whole night thinking about why he died. The next day, Everyone was asking me If I was okay. I lied and said I was fine. Hermione gave me a few suspicious looks, but after a fake smile and a laugh, she left me alone. I felt empty and alone, but most of all, I felt suicidal.

I just wanted to die. After three months of sulking around, I decided I would actually kill myself. I wondered how I would do this. Then I remembered Hermione mentioning a trip to the Grand Canyon for the Muggle Studies class. The next day, I got myself enrolled. The teacher gladly accepted me, and informed me that we were leaving next week. Hermione kept giving me strange looks. These continued until we left for the airport. We all decided we should travel the muggle way.

Two days later, we were in Arizona. It was Winter, and the gigantic hole in the ground was beautiful filled with snow. I figured I would enjoy the beauty of it for a bit longer. The second day at night, I snuck out and went to the edge of the canyon and looked down. "It's a long way down!" I was talking to myself. Now I was suicidal _and_ Mental I chuckled, I was going to die a nutcase. I looked down again, Plucked up some courage, and jumped. You would think I was crazy, but I was laughing on the way down. I didn't feel sad or anything.

In fact, I felt elated and kind of... Good. It felt like I was flying, I had not a care in the world. Of course, I wouldn't have a care in the world in a few seconds. I thought of Hermione, Crying when she found out what I had done. I hoped she would get together with Ron. As all these thoughts ran through my head, I loomed ever closer to my doom. I laughed again, I would be with my parents. My wonderful Parents.

I hit something, Heard something crack, I stopped breathing, and the world went black... My world, went black. I woke up, but I was not in the Grand Canyon. I was in a soft bed in a room with only me in it. I sat thinking and a door opened. Sirius walked in, " Sirius!!" I said. He put a finger to his lips and laid a hand on my cheek. His touch was cold, and I realized everything was cold, I was shivering. Sirius smiled solemnly and beckoned for me to follow him. i was still in PJ's from the Grand Canyon, Only now they were blood spattered and torn.

Sirius led me to a small overlook with fog. I looked down and it became clear, I saw Hermione crying and staring at my broken body. Dumbledore at Hogwarts with Black Tapestries. Ron hugging Hermione with tears streaming down his face. My funeral, The Weasley family mourning, Hagrid crying into his moleskin handkerchief. Sirius was staring at me. "what?" I asked. He came over and hugged me. "I missed you." , He said. But it wasn't his voice. I looked up and saw my Dad! He hugged me again, But it wasn't him It was my Mum! Hug, Grandma, Hug, Grandpa, Hug, Hug, Hug Thousands and thousands of unknown relatives. I didn't know them, but they knew me.

Cries of Harry! we've been waiting and, Harry! We missed you! It was exhilarating! but my Mum dad and Sirius were at my side. My mum kept introducing me to people. I couldn't possibly remember all their names so I just nodded and smiled. Hundreds of Evans' and Potter's flashed before my eyes. When it all was over Long dead relatives were standing in front of me Dating back to the middle ages. "Um... Hi?" I said, They all cheered! I waved. Beside me Sirius laughed, "they do that for everyone!" he said.

I smiled then realized, he was getting farther away. then he got blurry, like when I take off my glasses. I checked to see if I had them on, I did. I couldn't understand it. "Harry!, Be good!!!"Sirius called and waved, Then I heard another voice, "Harry! Wake up!!!" Huh? what kind of prank was this? I opened my eyes. Wait, they were closed? Ginny was jumping on a bed. "Oh, good, your up. But to terrible news. Hermione and Ron are dead. They were kissing and they fell out a window..." I blinked, Okay, What just happened???

- The End

Please rate and Review!


End file.
